The instant invention relates to a modular assembled retaining wall formed of precast concrete, plastic or other material. The retaining wall can be used for landscaping, terracing, slope protection, noise barriers, and erosion control.
In the past, retaining walls have been formed of a plurality of standardized block units which have been assembled one on top of each other to a desired elevation without the use of mortar. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,054. In the prior art, the entire retaining wall uses the same basic foundation since each of the blocks of the entire wall rests on and is dependent upon the blocks immediately below. This limits the versatility and application of the wall. This stacking of blocks can also result in a compacting of the soil fill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,254 to Meheen et al. discloses a modular retaining wall system having a plurality of precast tie-back elements in a laterally spaced relationship along a grade line. The tie-back elements include upright columns against which a retaining panel is arranged to span the lateral space between pairs of tie-back elements. The panels of the prior art patent have a concave cross-section, i.e., circular or elliptical arch, in horizontal plan view so as to resist the load from the compacted soil fill in compression. A disadvantage of the arched panels of the patent lies in the fact that the panels could be subject to cracks if the ends of each panel were not completely contained or covered by the tie-back members. The cracks are the result of the application of bending stresses imposed by the retained earth.
Another prior art curved retaining wall system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,491 to Neumann. The patent discloses curved frontal wall panels mounted to frontal wall support members which are in turn attached to a curved rear wall through tension members. Such a system is quite complex, and again, the front curved panels can be subject to cracking.
Retaining walls with straight wall elements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,962 to Meheen. The retaining wall system of Meheen discloses the use of curved retaining wall panels also and straight elements used as tie-backs. The use of the two different wall elements requires separate castings and separate molds.
The prior art wall panels and elements disclosed above were each cast separately which can also be a time-consuming and expensive procedure.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a retaining wall system which uses the same structural element for both the tie-back and the soil retaining panel.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a wall panel for a retaining wall which can resist cracking under flexure forces.
It is an additional object of the instant invention to provide a method for simultaneously casting a plurality of elements for a retaining wall.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a wall panel for a retaining wall which presents a flat face, but is also structurally strong and can securely mate with a column of a tie-back.